Life Through A Trainers Eyes
by Absoluver
Summary: Zak reflects on his life while a trainer. As he and Juliet, his Flareon that he has had since a child, must decide if they would like to go on another journey to relive their fun. More genres may pop up.
1. History

Authors Note: Well everybody, here is my first chapter! I do have a bit of writing experience so please let me know what you think of it! :D Well, here's chapter 1! Make sure to comment and let me know what you think of it. :)

A house. One like no others; quiet and peaceful. For the time being at least. I planned on having a nice and quiet day today. Just me and my best friend Juliet, a very cool and rather cute Flareon. I got here when she was Eevee. I remember as if it were yesterday.

-Flashback 16 years-

"….Happy birthday dear Zak! Happy birthday to you!" They all sang. It is finally my twelfth birthday and my mom said 'When you turn twelve, I will get you your first Pokemon. No later but also no earlier.' Even since then, I've been dieing for this day to come. "Come on Zak! Blow out your candles!" Mom yelled. I smiled then blew them out in one big puff of air.

I blushed as everyone clapped and couldn't help but cover my face because I hate being the center of attention. Don't get me wrong, I get stared at all the time because I have a hard time walking and sometimes need help walking but compared to the occasional one or two people who always stared at me, this is just nerve wrecking. I looked up from uncovering my face to see my mom quickly take a picture with her camera. Not only do I hate being center of attention, but I hate getting my picture taken even more. What twelve year old would?

"Mom! Don't take my picture!" I yelled. Everyone merely laughed at me struggling to get the camera away from her. After what seemed like hours of countless struggling, I gave up and went to sit back down.

"Oh calm down Zak. It's not the end of the world is it?" She kind of asked and teased at the same time. I scoffed at her and she gave me a dirty look. "Fine, if you're going to be like that.. then I guess you won't get this." She said taking a ping-pong ball sized object out of her pocket. She quickly threw it in the air after pressing the big white button in the center then it opened in mid-air. A bright flash appeared causing all the kids and me to look away. As the light died down, we all turned out heads back and were all stunned at what we saw.

After about a minute of blank staring and an occasional nudge, I said something. I didn't know what else to say so I said, "I love you Mom!" I yelled as I got up and hugged my mom. She said it back and I quickly knelt down and extended a hand to the new friend in our house. "Hey there." I said calmly, or what I thought was calm. It looked up at my mom and she smiled. Then it looked at me and slowly walked over to me. Nobody was making a sound. It was so quiet you could probably have heard the crickets chirping in another town. But that didn't last long. After this new Pokemon sniffed my hand, it loudly yelled,

(Eevee! Ee vee ee!) Then it jumped in my lap. I guess this was it's way of saying 'Hi! I hope you treat me well!' But I wasn't sure. As it jumped into my lap, it knocked me over and everyone laughed at me. On the way down, I bumped my head on the table leg and said,

"Ow! God dang table!" The Eevee looked at me sadly at what just happened but I said, "It's Ok. Don't worry about it." I smiled at it and sat back up. I looked at my mom and asked, "Is it a boy or girl?"

"Well, since it's your Pokemon, why don't you find out?" She said.

"Ew Mom! That's nasty!" I yelled. She rolled her eyes and said,

"Oh calm down. It's a girl." She said without even looking away. I nodded and stood up, Eevee in my arms, and walked over to the couch. I couldn't help but rub the soon-to-be knot on the back of my head. After rubbing it for a minute, I sat down on the couch and put Eevee in my lap. My mom walked over to me and said,

"Ok Zak. I know you don't want me to but I need a picture of you and your new friend." I moaned but Eevee looked up at me excitedly as my mom pulled out her camera. She pointed it at us but then got another idea. "Hey Amy! Can you take this picture for me? I want to be in my babies picture too."

"Sure thing Mrs. Bush." Amy replied. She was a girl about a year older than me and I had to admit, she looked pretty cute. I was cut from my thoughts as Amy said, "Say cheese!" I heard a click then my mom got up and thanked Amy. While she was looking through the pictures of the party, I talked to Eevee a little bit.

"I hope me and you can be good friends." I said while gently stroking her dark-brown fur. She looked up at me happily as I said, "I also hope you will someday battle with me. My goal is to be the number one trainer out there!"

(Eevee! Ee vee vee ee!) She said with a fire in her eyes. I didn't know what she said but with the way she looked, I could tell she would love to battle with me one day.

-Present time-

I looked over at Juliet who was lazily lying on the couch next to me. I looked at her and said, "Usually Fire Pokemon aren't this lazy."

(Oh and you're not?) She teased back. We both chuckled and sat there again, watching a little battle on the Battle Frontier Network. While watching T. V, I reflected on the day Juliet became a Flareon.

-Flashback 2 years-

We were battling against Norm, the gym leader in Petalburg City. We couldn't beat him no matter what tactic we tried. That is, until somebody I had never seen before came up to us and offered us three different stones. A Water Stone that was a dark blue, a Thunder Stone that was bright yellow with a lightning bolt in the middle, and a Fire Stone that was bright red and hot to the touch.

"You can have any one of them. I saw you struggling against Norm and thought I would help you out." The man said. I nodded and was about to pick when I thought about Juliet. I bent down next to her and said,

"I want you to choose. I want any of them and it's hard to choose." I said as I pulled out my Pokedex. I showed her all three of the types the stones would evolve her into. She nodded and walked over to the man. She sniffed all three and almost chose the Water Stone to evolve into a Vaporeon then she quickly pulled away, touching the Fire Stone. As soon as she did, A bright light, much like when a new time trainer throws a Poke Ball, engulfed Juliet.

As the light died down, a small red dog looking Pokemon with a big and poofy tail appeared. Then the stone disappeared. As quickly as the man left, he was gone. I never even had the chance to say thank you. I guess it's a good thing because as Juliet got used to being in her new form, she said, "Let's go beat Norm!" And then we were off.

-Present time, yet again-

(What are you thinking about?) Juliet asked.

"Just our good old days as trainers. The day I got you, the day you evolved, the whole thing." I replied. "I know it's a bit late for an answer but.. Why did you choose to be Flareon?" I asked.

She looked up from her lying position then sat up. She put her head on my arms, an indication that she wanted me to scratch her head. (I was going to choose the Water Stone because I thought about how cool it would be to go Surfing with you. But then I thought about one thing. When do you ever surf? Then I thought about all those nights in the woods when you have trouble lighting fires so I thought I would make it easier on you.) She explained while looking up at me and smiling.

"Would you change your choice?" I asked. She shook her head no then laid her head back down but this time on my lap. I saw her breaths deepen then heard her gently snore within seconds. After she fell asleep, I laid my head back, still scratching her soft head, and closed my eyes. Much to my surprise, I fell asleep also. The last thing I thought was 'Maybe we should go to another region and try for another gym challenge.'

Well that's chapter one! Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think of it!


	2. Decisions Decisions

Authors Note: Well everybody that was chapter 1. Did you guys enjoy it? I hope so. :) D: Well, here is chapter 2! : D Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R btw!

I felt something fuzzy brushing up against my arm. Sure I was asleep, but I was a light sleeper and the littlest thing would wake me up. While that mysterious fuzzy thing kept brushing up against my arm, my eyes bolted open. As I looked around to try and find what was tickling my arm, I saw Juliet's tail gently swaying back and forth. I sighed a sigh of relief because I thought it would have been something else. As I sighed though, Juliet gently opened her eyes and looked at me with a confused look in her eyes. ("What's wrong?") She asked.

"I felt your tail brushing on my arm while you were asleep," I explained. "I didn't know what it was when I woke up. Then I saw it was you." She just merely giggled and lay back down. Not for long though. I really didn't want to but I got up and went to the bathroom. She had this thing where she would go everywhere with me, and I mean EVERYWHERE. If I tried to stop her, she would get very upset for some odd reason. I figured this out when I was a rookie trainer. Since then, I decided I better let her follow me. I quickly used the bathroom and washed my hands. After that I looked at here and asked, "I'm in the mood for going out to dinner. Would you want to?"

("That sounds like a great idea!") she exclaimed. ("When are we going to go?")

"Why not now?" I replied. "Just let me change my clothes then we can go."

("Well just hurry your slow ass up!") She yelled as I dashed to my room. I quickly threw my shirt into the hamper and pulled out a red shirt, then took off my pajama pants. I ran over to my drawers and fished out some light brown cargo shorts, then slipped into them. I then went over to my bed and slipped on my white Nike shoes which have seen better days.

"Guess I need some new shoes," I muttered to myself. They had a hole in the back where you slip your heel in and if you put them on wrong, the wire in the back stabs you in your heel. It's quite painful to be honest. I didn't feel like tying them so I simply tucked in the shoelaces then walked over to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and thought about why we are going to go to dinner tonight. "I guess this is it. I'm going to ask her if she would want to." I grabbed a comb and combed out my dirty blond, shoulder-length hair. After I finished, I went back out and saw Juliet waiting impatiently at the door.

("Took you long enough!") she huffed. I smiled and rolled my eyes at her excitement. I mean, I couldn't blame her especially since we haven't gone out to dinner in forever. I was cut away from my thoughts when Juliet barked at me. ("What are you thinking about? You look really zoned out.")

"You'll find out later," I answered. She gave me a look that said, 'Well whatever. We will see.' I smiled at her and she smiled back as she walked out the door. I followed her out and shut the door behind me, locking it as it shut. Last time I didn't lock it, I was broken into. So now I made sure that never happened again. I went around to the back and locked those doors, just to be careful. You never know what could happen in this world. After making sure all the doors were locked, I went back around front and spotted Juliet waiting for me at the car. I walked over to her side and opened the door for her, allowing her to jump inside. After she got in, I walked over to my side and got in. I stuck the key in the ignition then before I drove off I asked two things. "Where should we go?"

("It doesn't matter to me. You're the driver after all.")

"True, but I want you to pick. Please?" She thought long and hard before she said,

("What about that new Italian restaurant down the street?") She offered. I nodded then asked my second question.

"Do you want to listen to Skinned or Embrace The Gutter?" She always had a thing for Heavy Metal just like me. In my opinion, Heavy Metal is, and always will be, the best music genre out there. In all honesty, I never even liked anything other than Heavy metal, Rock, or anything related. Neither did she; not that I was complaining however.

("Hmm... Let's do Skinned please. I haven't heard that song in like ever.") I couldn't agree anymore. So I turned on the CD player, went through the songs, and finally stopped on the song. Almost immediately, I saw Juliet bob her head back in forth to the song. It had to be the cutest thing ever to see a Pokemon head bang, even if it was a little, to some good ol' Heavy Metal.

I didn't want to look away but I had other things that needed to be done. So I turned my head and gently pressed the gas petal down. The whole ride there was pretty usual for us. We both sung, or screamed for that matter, and laughed the whole time. For a Pokemon, she had a pretty damn good voice. I actually thought that if everybody could understand Pokemon, she would be a hit.

After countless minutes of head banging and screaming, we arrived at the Italian restaurant. I got out after turning the car off and walked over to Juliet's door, shoving the keys in my pocket on the way. I opened the door and let her out. We both walked up to the doors and stopped just at the entrance. I looked at her and said, "You sure you want Italian today?"

("If I didn't, I wouldn't have said it, would I?") She replied.

"God, no need for the attitude," I teased. She giggled a little as I held the door open for her. We walked in and waited for someone to show us where to sit. While waiting, I decided now would be the time to start a conversation. "Remember what it was like being a trainer, Juliet?"

("Yep, I do. Those days were amazing.")

"Yeah they were. Actually, I've been thinking. Do you want to go on another journey? We could go to Johto or Kanto or something. We'd meet all kinds of new friends along the way and you'd become a lot stronger than you are now." She looked lost in thought before answering,

("Of course I would! I've been dying to get in another battle! When should we go?")

"Whoa, Calm down. We still have a lot of things to discuss before we even go. We need—" I was cut off as a waitress came up and introduced herself.

"Please follow me," she smiled. "I'll lead you to your table." We obliged and followed her to our table. It was towards the back with all the trainers who had the Pokemon out as well. I sat down and Juliet jumped into the booth as well. "Someone will be with you shortly." Then she trotted off to help an elderly couple carry their things to their car.

("So what do we need to talk about?") Juliet asked.

"Well like I said, we need to decide what Region to go to," I explained. "Kanto is where most trainers begin their journeys. They are, from what I have heard, the easiest gym leaders. Then there is Johto where the Gym Leaders are just a little bit harder. From what I hear also, Johto has been having a big problem with Team Rocket so Johto may be an issue but with how strong you are, I wouldn't have to worry about that."

("Well, I think we should go to Kanto. I hear that everyone there is a lot nicer and stuff like that. Plus, I've heard so much about Professor Oak. I just would love to meet him!") I smiled at her enthusiasm and another waitress came over. We gave her our orders and she left for maybe two minutes before we got our food.

"Wow, I've never gotten food this fast!" The waitress smiled as Juliet's blew a small flame at me for being so rude to her. After all, I didn't even say thanks. But how could I with an empty stomach and a plate of hot food sitting in front of me?

We finished our food pretty quickly and we also talked about what we are going to do in Kanto. We decided that we aren't going to accept a new starter Pokemon from Professor Oak because...well I had Juliet. We also decided that we are going to take a plane there. Some people took trains, others took Pokemon. We wanted to go by plane mostly because we hadn't ever been in one before. You should always try something new when given the chance right?

Our ride home was very typical; screaming, laughing, and the occasional 'awkward silence'. After we got home, I walked over to the door and unlocked it. I let Juliet in and she immediately crashed on the couch with a full stomach. I laughed a little and made her get up so I could lie down. She looked shocked that I would do that but she never gave me a chance to even say anything. I told her to come up and she looked a little embarrassed from her being like that. I rolled my eyes as she climbed up and rested her body on me. I knew I didn't have to bother with a blanket because of her being a Fire Type, her body heat would keep me warm.

("It's been way to long since we actually just laid together like this,") I heard her say.

"Yeah it has been," I agreed. She did her usual giggle before drifting off into dreamland. Even to this day, I'm amazed at how fast she can fall asleep. But it's whatever, I could too if I wanted.

Listening to her light snoring helped me calm down as I closed my eyes and also fell asleep next to my best friend.

Please R&R! Hope you enjoyed! Also, thanks Pete for the edits! :) 3


	3. Accident

Author's Note: Hello everybody! Enjoy chapter 2? I'm hoping you did. Now, onto the story stuff. I need you guys to review! I can't work without any reviews! They help me get better! So please, LEAVE REVIEWS! Anyway, here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

The sun gingerly started to ease its way up the early morning sky and in through the window; its bright yellowish-orange glare cast upon my face. I opened my eyes and just lay there, too lazy to even move a muscle. As I lay there, I thought about how both Juliet and I were going to make new friends, engage in new challenges, and so much more over the next couple months while we were on our journey. I remember when I first battled Roxanne, Rustboro's gym leader.

We hadn't even been training for a week and we challenged Roxanne. Even to this day, I have no idea how we could have beat her. All I had at the time was Juliet while she was just an Eevee. As everyone knows, Eevees don't learn any powerful, as other trainers put it, moves until both the Pokemon and trainer are used to each other. I really don't have any other way of putting it other than, from what I think, she took it easy on us. Why? I really haven't a clue.

I was cut from my thoughts as Juliet's form moved underneath the blankets and emerged from them. She looked around then at me then when she found me, she just plopped back down. I reached over to her and gently rubbed my hand on her warm head, causing her to gently moan and even crack a smile. I knew that was a spot she always loved to be petted so I almost always rubbed her head.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked as a yawn escaped my mouth. Just after I yawned, she did too then said,("Probably best sleep in my life. How about you?")

"Pretty good. You fell off the couch last night and I know how much you hate being woken up so I just let you sleep there." I answered. She nodded as I still continued to rub her head. I looked over to my alarm clock and it showed it was just past seven thirty. I yawned as I sat up and got out of bed. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some clean boxers and some jeans that were just a hint too long for me with a small hole right below the middle of the leg part. I walked over to the closet and pulled out a black tank-top and proceeded to the bathroom to take my morning shower.

As I walked out of my bathroom, Juliet greeted me eagerly. "I guess you're awake now." I smiled.

("You bet your sweet ass, I'm awake now") she barked. I smiled again at her as I bent down and gave her a good morning hug. She returned it by placing her head on my shoulder. As I pulled away from our embrace, I heard her breathing deepen and get ever so slightly faster. I couldn't figure out why until it hit me. ("Achoo!") she yelled as she sneezed all over me.

I jumped back in surprise as she looked at me with a smirk on her face. ("You're welcome") she chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever." I grumbled. She chuckled as I stood back up. After giving her an evil glare and a playful nudge, I went downstairs. I walked over to the couch and sat down with a big 'Thud!'. Juliet jumped up and we just sat there, me rubbing her where she always loved it most. Finally tired of the silence that was going on, I said, "What do you want to do today?"

("Can we go for a walk? I'm tired of being so cooped up") she answered.

"That sounds like a good idea. Do you want to right now?"

("That would be great.") I smiled and stood up. I walked over to the door and unlocked it then let Juliet out first. I shut the door and locked it behind me then caught up to Juliet who was already halfway down the road. We walked side by side and had a few small conversations of what Pokemon we hoped we would encounter on our new journey, until everything went wrong; horribly wrong.

There was a loud sound coming from who knows where. I turned my head and everything happened so fast. There was a bright blue car spinning around with its right side smashed in. I noticed it was coming for me; that's when I got horribly scared. I didn't know what to do other than yell, "Juliet!" but it was too late.

The car hit both of us directly. I was sent over to the top of the hood as Juliet was practically squished underneath the massive car's weight. I instantly felt my left arm snap in half and even felt part of my foot snap. As I rolled off the hood, I looked over to where Juliet was lying motionless. 'Dear God. Please, no,' I thought to myself.

The driver somehow got out of his car, which was flipped upside down, and ran over to me. I attempted to drag myself over to Juliet, ignoring the pain, but the man stopped me. "Stop! Let my Pokemon help you! Go Kadabra!" He yelled as he threw a Poke Ball. Out popped a Kadabra and he ordered it to help Juliet over to me. It nodded and used its psychic powers to levitate her motionless body to me. As soon as she was within reach, I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in tightly. I felt a tear running down my face and everything got blurry.

I heard sirens wailing around me and I thought about everything that had just happened. Was Juliet OK? Or was I going to lose my friend that I'd had since a child? Was I going to not be able to go on the journey I said Juliet and I would go on? That was the last thing I thought before unconsciousness grasped me, pulling me into an unwanted slumber.

Please R&R! Let me know what you think!

Pretty short I know but that's what Writer's Block does to me. Lol Anyways, let me know what you think of it! Thanks for Betaing Amy (If that's a word) this chapter! :D


End file.
